battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:English dialect
*'British English' - This is an interesting issue that arised when I was reading CoD Wiki's manual of style and adapting it for here. Unlike PGB, I'll admit I'm probably biased. I disagree with PGB on the fact that most factions are American - I think that's irrelevant. I really wouldn't mind either, as long as it is consistent. I don't even think we need a site wide policy necessarily, just so it is consistent within each article. Wikipedia does it differently for each article depending on subject matter, for example, James Bond is British, so at Bondpedia we used British English, but that clearly isn't simple here. However, can I state, this has to be decided by agreement, not voting, everyone has to know the policy and agree with it, we can't just vote, we have to agree. So for now, I'm considering a guidance poll only - Bondpedia (Talk) 17:41, May 7, 2010 (UTC) *'British English' - I agree with Bond. We should do it on what the article is on. For example, Soap Mactavish is from a English (UK) speaking country, so his article would be written English UK. Marlowe is American, so his article would be written in English (US). [[User:Doc.Richtofen|''Doc.]] [[User_talk:Doc.Richtofen|Richtofen]] 18:31, May 7, 2010 (UTC) *'North American English- mainly the same reasons as PGB but i think games like Battlefield 2142 & Battlefield 2 Euro Force should be britsh english. '''DEathgod65 Death from Above 10:27, May 8, 2010 (UTC) *'Fine as it is' - Well, I'm not sure what's the difference other than adding a "u" in words like honour and colour. Yes, there are different words, but I mean, if someone writes cookie in an article, are we going to change it to biscuit? Or vice versa? Therefore, I don't think it should be changed. SSD 天皇陛下萬歳！ 20:06, May 7, 2010 (UTC) ::Fine as it is meaning what? There's no guidelines currently, and edit warring over spelling may arise as an issue since spellcheckers differ depending on the country you live in. ::As I understand it, the Runescape Wiki based their decision off the fact that Jagex is a British developer, but the problem for us is that DICE is based in Sweeden. - Bovell (talk) 20:39, May 7, 2010 (UTC) :::Looking back at my comment, I don't actually know what I was saying. Uh, I'll strike it off. I agree with you, there needs to be a "standard writing", but I honestly don't know how to proceed. No further comment. SSD 天皇陛下萬歳！ 20:57, May 7, 2010 (UTC) ::: Before some basturd child brings it up. 1. We will not be doing this in Swedish 2. I see what people are going on about, but I guess my vote would would go for English as Bondpedia stated the since James Bond is British, Bad Company is American. ::::But PGB, this isn't Bad Company Wiki, it's Battlefield Wiki. Hence its more confused. And no, I don't think Swedish is a good idea! - Bondpedia (Talk) 10:16, May 8, 2010 (UTC) :::::Oh man, definitely not Swedish! But, maybe the easiest way to proceed is to flip a coin? SSD 天皇陛下萬歳！ 16:45, May 8, 2010 (UTC) :::::Well the thing is, in most games, you mainly play as Americans, isn't it? Isn't there only two games where America doesn't appear and besides Battlefield seems to be directed towards the American market, as it is released earlier in America. Flipping a coin is rarely, if not ever a good decison unless you're playing Who Can Get Heads The Most. ::::::It is a valid point that most Battlefield games have been released in North America prior to being released in Europe. - Bovell (talk) 19:09, May 8, 2010 (UTC) *'North American English' - Per the reason that most (if not all) Battlefield series games have been released in North America before the European release date. - Bovell (talk) 11:57, May 9, 2010 (UTC) ::Perhaps checking the dialect included in the Battlefield games themselves should decide. At that I point, I think North-American English is used, but, then again, they may have changed that for the games released in the UK. I wouldn't know. SSD 天皇陛下萬歳！ 13:40, May 9, 2010 (UTC) ::I'll check it out the next time I can. The subtitles are different from the actual speech, that makes it harder to distinguish. [[User:Doc.Richtofen|''Doc.]] [[User_talk:Doc.Richtofen|Richtofen'']] 14:45, May 9, 2010 (UTC) I'll accept American English, any other comments before I archive this and add the conclusion to Battlefield Wiki:Manual of Style - Bondpedia (Talk) 16:53, May 28, 2010 (UTC) }}